Falling for Dan
by LenaMaynard
Summary: Lena Matthews moves into a house near to where Dan and Phil live, they become very good friends, possible best friends but Lena soon falls for Dan. She confesses to him and soon Phil confesses to her! Will Lena go out with Dan or Phil? Will this ruin their friendship or will it all be good?
1. Chapter 1

_Lena's POV  
_  
My name is Lena Matthews and I live in a house near to Dan and Phil's apartment. Everyone loves them because of their youtube videos and because they're hot! Okay, they're hilarious and insanely hot but honestly, I'm just not that into them, I mean I fan girl over things like Jack and Finn Harries, the Hunger Games etc. I'm a normal girl but I don't know why I don't like Dan and Phil in that way...

I met them when I was moving it, it was quite a shock. I was getting my stuff from the moving van (mostly arty stuff and clothes since my parents wouldn't let me take any furniture) and they just walked by.  
"Dan? Phil?" They turned towards me and waved.  
"Hi, are you moving into Miss Tuckleberry's old house?" Phil asked.  
"Don't get me wrong I love the old girl but she was a bit weird." I was lost for words.  
"Hey? Are you going to introduce yourself because we have to go meet some friends in a minute?" Phil said  
"Phil, she's clearly shocked to see us." Dan said.  
"I'm Lena Matthews, it's amazing to meet you, I'm a huge fan!" I blushed.  
"Well, that's cool, maybe we'll come by sometime, but we really must go. See you around." And just like that my life had changed.

We became really good friends after that but I didn't tell my other friends back in London about me being friends with them, they'd go crazy and want to meet them. They came round one day when I was painting, I don't like telling people that I like art, I just tell people what they want to hear, I guess I care about what people think of me quite a lot. Anyway, they came round.  
_"_Hey Lena, cool painting," Dan said and walked over to it.  
"Yeah, how long did it take you?" Phil asked.  
"I started it at about 6:30 this morning." I replied, blushing quite a lot.  
"It's 3 in the afternoon, someone has too much time on their hands," I laughed nervously at Phil's joke. I was painting a scene I remembered from my childhood, it was of 3 children (me, my brother and my sister) on a beach playing in the ocean with our parents sitting on the sand, waving to us.  
"It's really good Lena, where did you learn to paint like this?" Dan asked over a cup of tea.  
"Well, my Mum was always painting when I was a child, so I guess I kinda picked it up from her," I said sipping my tea.  
"I wish my Mum could paint, but then that might change her personality and I do love my Mum," Phil said.  
"Awww, you're such a Mummy's boy Phil," I said and laughed.

Then it came to my 20th birthday, I invited some of my old friends and of course Dan and Phil. They came and my friends started screaming and asking for photos and crowding around them, they pushed me out of the way. I stood there watching them, I thought I would be able to handle not being apart of this but I was wrong, I felt tears in my eyes. I guess I hated being left out on my birthday, I wiped my eyes, trying to look happy but it didn't work.  
"What's wrong Lena?" Dan asked, he walked up to me and wiped away my tears gently. "Hey, don't cry, it's your birthday and I don't want to see you cry. Not now, not ever." I looked up at him and what I felt for him then I had never felt before in my life. I felt love. I managed to smile, and I hugged Dan and whispered "Thank you," He hugged me back and said "Your welcome." We stopped and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.  
"Hey Dan, cake!" Phil said and Dan shook his head and went to get some cake. I didn't feel like a stupid fan crushing over a celebrity who I could never have, I felt like I actually stood a chance with Dan.

I went over to Dan and Phil's apartment and Phil opened the door.  
"Hi Lena, why are you here?" Phil asked.  
"I want to speak to Dan," I said nervously, I was biting my lip and I couldn't keep eye contact.  
"Okay...umm...do you want to sit down while I wake him?" I nodded, Phil let me in and I sat down on their sofa. Phil went into Dan's room and they both came out a while later, I stood up.  
"Hi Dan," I said, he was wearing normal clothes but it was clear he hadn't showered yet. "Do you want to get a shower before we talk?"  
"Yeah..." Dan went to get a shower and I sat straight back down and put my head into my hands. What was I doing? No way would he ever say yes to me, I'm just another girl...another stupid girl...  
Dan came back in and sat next to me.  
"Hi," He said.  
"Hi," I said back, there was an awkward silence for a while and then Dan asked if I wanted tea, I nodded because I couldn't seem to find the words to even say 'yes'. Dan handed me a mug and I took a sip.  
"So...what do you want to talk about?" Dan asked. I looked into the mug, I didn't know how to say it, I didn't want to be rejected by him and then face a number of awkward encounters.  
"Finn and Jack, I want to meet them," I said and then mentally face palmed but I did really want to meet them anyway...  
"Okay, I'll phone them and see if they want to come," He smiled and my heart did a somersault and butterflies fluttered in my stomach, I felt myself going very hot and felt like words were just going to fall out of my mouth.  
"Can I use your bathroom?" I said and mentally face palmed myself again.  
"Sure, it's just through here."  
"Thanks," I went in, locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. _What's wrong with you?_ I thought _Just say it, it's the way it is. If you can't do it now you'll never be able to do it, go on Lena, be like your Mum._ I gasped, I didn't think about my Mum, she kicked me out of the house because my sister wanted to move back in. She always preferred her over me...  
I sighed and walked back to Dan, he was on the phone to Jack and Finn.  
"Yeah, so can you?" He asked, he smiled. "Cool, thanks so much." He put down the phone. "They said that they can come by on Saturday, is that alright?" He asked, I nodded and then the pressure was too much I felt the words just tumbling out of my mouth.

"I love you Dan!" I said, we just stared at each other. "I'm sorry," I said crying, I ran out, back to my house and just lay on my bed. "He's never going to love me, never. Why would anyone love me? I'm stupid, so stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

_Dan's POV_

"I love you!" She was the first girl I actually believed, I believed she loved me. She left, I should have said 'wait' or something but I was an idiot, so I didn't. I just stood there and watched her go like I had with girl after girl. I didn't love any of them, but I might, just might have loved Lena.

2 years before then, when I hadn't even met Lena I was dating a girl called Hazel. Phil said we made a great couple because he was the one who set us up; he was dating Hazel's sister, Magda, at the time so he thought it was a great idea. I did love spending time with Hazel but it just never worked out because she was more in love with me than I was with her, I didn't want to lead her on so a month later I broke up with her. She didn't mind and we were still friends and we still hung out.

A year after I broke up with Hazel, I started dating a girl I met when I went to the cinema. It was another awkward meeting, I bumped into her when I was getting popcorn and her popcorn fell all over the floor, I tried picking it up but she got annoyed at how long I was taking then she realized it was me, danisnotonfire/danisnotinteresting.  
"Dan! Is it really you?" We got a picture together and I got her number because I'm just that smooth. She cheated on me 3 months after we started dating, so I broke up with her, she wants revenge and that kind of scares me.

When I first met Lena, she was just like another fan, really excited to see us. I just considered her as another fan but then she made me tea, that was good tea, very good tea so then we became friends. When she invited us to her birthday party we decided to get her a necklace since she wears a lot of jewellery, her friends crowded around us when we came but I tried to get to Lena, when I saw that she was crying I rushed over. We looked each other in the eyes and I felt a connection that I had never felt with any other girl, Phil ruined it by asking for cake. Luckily the cake was delicious.

When she told me she loved me I guess I should have done something. I wanted to say that I loved her too, but I couldn't. I told Phil what happened and he wasn't surprised.  
"Dan, Lena has loved you ever since her birthday party. The long look into each other's eyes was a giveaway. I can't believe you didn't realize this sooner."  
"I can't help not knowing when people have a crush on me," I sipped my tea and thought about the situation. I thought about the pros and cons of going out with her: _Pro: I would have a girlfriend who makes nice tea. Con: She might cheat on me or we might break up somehow, making every time we meet afterwards awkward. Pro: She's an amazing artist and she's pretty so no one would tease me for going out with her. And no more cons…._ The pros easily outnumbered the cons so all I had to do was ask her out, easy…


	3. Chapter 3

_Phil's POV_

Every girl likes Dan and Lena was no exception. She had been blown away with his good looks and kindness. I went over to her house after Dan told me about what she said. She opened the door and looked at me, she was wearing a jumper that was too big for her and leggings.  
"Hi..." I began.  
"Dan told you I guess, of course he did, you're best friends. Come on in." I went in and saw a canvas covered with a sheet, I took off the sheet and saw a painting of me, Dan and Lena. "I drew that when we started hanging out, do you like it?" I nodded. "I just wish it was like when we first met, I loved those days, why couldn't I just have never fallen in love?" She sat down on the sofa, I sat next to her and put my arm around her.  
"You can't help falling for Dan, no girl can resist his charms."  
"Would you go out with me?" She asked, I was shocked that she would ask such a question.  
"Well, you...you...I...think that-"  
"Just answer the question! Would you go out with me if you were in Dan's position?"  
"Yes! But you love Dan! Like every girl I've ever known!" As soon as I said it I regretted it, I turned away.  
"You like me?" Lena asked, I nodded, She put her hand on my cheek and turned my head towards her, she kissed me gently. "This is the best I can give you, my friendship. I love Dan, I'm sorry."  
"I love you Lena." I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear, I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her.  
"Phil! Phil!" She shouted and pushed me away. "I'm sorry Phil!"  
"Lena! Dan isn't the only one who can love you! I can give you everything you want!" I said and held her hand. "Please Lena, give me a chance."  
"I can't Phil, my heart belongs to Dan," Lena said, I kissed her neck.  
"But my heart belongs to you," I said, Lena put her arms around my neck.  
"Oh, Phil...I can't."  
"You can," I put my arms around her waist. "Please Lena?"  
"If Dan doesn't ask me out by next week then you can go out with me," I smiled and kissed her, she tripped over a table and started laughing.  
"Sorry," I helped her up and we kissed again. It was all going great.

When I went back to my apartment I found Dan about the head out.  
"Where are you going, Dan?" I asked.  
"To ask Lena out," He said, I jumped in front of him.  
"You can't!" He looked at me.  
"Why?"  
"She's really upset, very upset." I said, I really wanted to go out with Lena, I didn't want him getting in my way.  
"Well, I'll cheer her up."  
"No!" He sighed and pushed me out of the way, he walked out of the door. "I'll never get Lena now." I said and went into my bedroom with the thoughts of Dan and Lena going out and me being the third wheel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lena's POV_

My heart was racing, I was mentally begging Dan to ask me out, Phil is cool and all but I love Dan and always will. I was waiting for him to knock on my door, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock. "Knock, knock, knock" That one was real, I opened the door and there was Dan, I smiled, relieved.  
"Hi Dan, come on in," He came in and started pacing up and down. "Dan, are you alright?"  
"Will you go out with me Lena?"  
"Yes!" I kissed him and then broke away. "Sorry..."  
"It's fine," He kissed me. "Phil's been acting weird, do you know why?"  
"Well...he came over and he said that he loved me, I said I loved you and then I kissed him not to upset him or anything. But then he kissed me and he kept saying that me and him should go out, so I said if you don't ask me out by next week me and him could go out. But, only to get him off my case, I love you Dan and only you."  
"What if I didn't ask you out?"  
"I would have told him the truth, and apologized." I said nervously.  
"Oh, okay then, Phil isn't a bad guy," Dan said.  
"Are you trying to set your own girlfriend up with your best friend?" I asked.  
"No, I'm just saying," He looked at the floor.  
"What's wrong?"I asked.  
"My old girlfriend wants revenge on me because I dumped her..." Dan said. "Her name is Hazel, so watch out."  
"Dan, you could have told me," I said. "Well, what's she going to do?"  
"Try to take me back, try to...kill you possibly."  
"DAN!" I shouted. "If I'm entering a relationship where I could be killed I deserve to know!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Lena, I just thought you wouldn't want to go out with me," He said, he was like a little puppy who's been disobedient, you can't stay mad at him.  
"It's okay, I love you Dan, I won't ever want to leave you," He kissed me passionately and put his arm around me, he tried to take off my jumper.  
"Dan...let's take it a little slow, okay?" I said.  
"I just...I just thought," He said.  
"I haven't...done it yet and I'm waiting for the right time,"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but why isn't now the right time?" I shoved him and he laughed. "Wow, you're a virgin?"  
"Shut up Dan! I'm not a whore big deal!" He kissed me.  
"I liked you just the way you are," He smiled "Can I stay here tonight? I don't really want to tell Phil that I know about what happened."  
"Fine but you're going to have to sleep on the sofa, my bed is out of bounds."  
"Awww, really?"  
"Yep." I threw a blanket at him. "There you go, if you have nightmares, you know where to find me."  
"If I have nightmares can I sleep in your bed?" He asked, I laughed.  
"No."

In the morning I walked into my living room, Dan was still asleep. He looked cute when he was asleep, I stroked his hair, it was so soft. I smiled to myself and sat on a chair.  
About an hour later I decided to make some fried eggs just as Dan woke up.  
"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"About 8," I said. "Want some eggs?" I asked.  
"Yeah." He got up. "I've just realized I don't have any clothes, do I have to stay in these clothes? I already wore them for 2 days in a row."  
"Is this an excuse to take your clothes off?"  
"You know me so well." He hugged me from behind. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He walked away.  
"Down the hall to the left," I shouted.  
"I knew that!" I smiled. and served up the eggs. I went into my room and found some of my brothers old clothes that he said I'd grow into, my brother's about the same size as Dan. I knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Dan, I have some clothes you can wear," I said.  
"Leave them outside, you do not want to come in,"  
"Thanks for the heads up," I said, "Breakfast is ready by the way."  
"Okay, I'll be out soon," He said, I started eating my eggs and Dan came out wearing my brother's clothes and it reminded me of him.  
"You look good," I said, He started eating as well.  
"Thanks," He said.  
"We should go to Phil, see if he's alright,"  
"Yeah, we should."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dan's POV_

I didn't want to see Phil at that moment, we're best friends and we both loved the same girl, I knew it would end up in at least one heart being broken, it seemed it would be Phil's heart. As we walked to my apartment I kept thinking about how Phil would react, I didn't want him to hate me, that would be terrible.  
"We should all go out for lunch, maybe I could set Phil up with one of my friends," Lena said, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah..."  
"It isn't your fault Dan, you can't blame yourself for what has happened," She said and held my hand, she gave me confidence and that's exactly what I needed.  
"Thank you Lena, thank you for everything," I stopped walking and pulled her into a hug and started crying, if Phil wasn't in my life then it wouldn't be the same, he's my best friend, him and me we're Philisnotonfire and AmazingDan. "Lena..." She tightened her grip. "What's wrong?"  
"I should tell you now that we're going out, my name isn't really Lena, that's my sister's name. She's Lena Matthews, I'm Zoe Matthews, when I moved out of my parents house, it was because of my sister, she wanted to move back in, my Mum's always liked her more than me. I told everyone my name was Lena because the first person who asked was you and I thought if I acted like my sister people would like me more..." I hugged her.  
"Why would you ever think that? You haven't been acting like your sister you only took her name, you're still yourself and I love the way you are," She had tears in her eyes so I wiped them away.  
"Thank you Dan, you're the best person I've ever met," She stood on her tip toes and kissed me, holding onto the collar of my shirt. Then we heard a voice.  
"So, I guess you don't care about me anymore Lena," It was Phil. "Or should I say Zoe," I looked at Phil. "Don't give me the puppy eyes Dan, you know I can't stay mad at you anyway," He smiled and hugged L-Zoe. "You made the right choice,"

We hung out in our apartment and it felt like old times.  
"Hey Phil, what sort of girl are you into?" Zoe asked, "I can probably set you up with one of my friends."  
"Well, she has to be funny, pretty, kind-hearted."  
"Okay, I'm thinking of Keely," Zoe said.  
"Keely? Is that a real name?" I asked.  
"Yeah, she's my friend from America," Zoe said, "I'll call her, she's a big fan of you two," Zoe dialed a number and in rang and rang and rang. "Hey Keely...It's Zoe...I know, we haven't spoken much but I wanted to tell you first. I'm going out with Dan, as in Danisnotonfire," We heard a scream from the phone, "I know you're excited but Phil's single so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with him," Another scream "Okay, okay, what day is it today?" Zoe stopped, "Wait, it's Saturday?" Zoe screamed, "You have to come over today Finn and Jack are coming over! Okay, come to..."  
"Oh yeah, Jack and Finn are coming today, I forgot," I said.  
"Cool, when are they coming?" Phil said,  
"I can't remember," I replied, Zoe hung up and started jumping up and down.  
"I can't believe the twins are coming!" She screamed again.  
"You didn't make that much of a fuss when you first met us," I said, feeling a little upset.  
"Dan, these are Finn and Jack Harries, they are twins and they are hot! And you have a choice if you want a really cheeky one, Finn, or a slightly cheeky, Jack. They are both just so hot!"  
"Hey, I'm your boyfriend," Dan said.  
"Finn has a girlfriend and Jack only just broke up with Ella, I don't want to be too forward," Zoe said.  
"Well, that's not creepy at all," Phil said.  
"Anyway, Keely's coming, she's going to be here ASAP,"


	6. Chapter 6

_Phil's POV_

I was glad Dan and Zoe were happy but I felt so alone knowing that they would hang out without me, going on dates and doing romantic things, before it was fine, we hung out together. I was just hoping that they wouldn't forget about me, but then again there was Zoe's friend, Keely, to hang out with. Me and Dan waited awkwardly in our apartment, not talking to each other, not looking at each other. I think Dan was worried about the twins getting their hands on Zoe, it was clear Zoe adored them but she loved Dan, she only wanted to be friends with Jack and Finn. I didn't try to comfort him, telling him that nothing would happen between them, I just read a book, ignoring the fact that my best friend was upset and insecure, it was weird seeing Dan like that. I looked up at Dan, he was pulling at his Llama hat nervously, I finally decided to speak up.  
"Dan, don't worry about it, Zoe loves you with all her heart, it's just a silly celebrity crush, like how you like Delia Smith," I said, reassuringly.  
"That's not the same, she's actually going to meet the twins, she's going to meet her celebrity crushes," Dan said, he got up and started pacing. "How long does it take to get changed?"  
"Hey, you know girls, choosing what to wear takes a while,"  
"She didn't wear anything fancy when she comes to meet us," Dan said, still pacing.  
"That's because she can act herself around us, if she doesn't want to act herself around the twins then that wouldn't be a very good relationship," I said, I wasn't helping, Dan was just so nervous about this, he really loved Zoe, more than I ever did.

Zoe finally came a while later, she had her dark brown hair pinned up and she was wearing a blue dress, which was weird because we had never seen her wearing a dress before. When she came in she realized something was wrong with Dan, she could sense it like I can.  
"Dan, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She held his hand.  
"Don't run off with Jack or Finn, I love you, you can't just leave me Zoe, please don't leave me," Zoe was surprised but she smiled and kissed him.  
"Why would I ever leave you, Dan James Howell? I wouldn't run off with the twins unless you ran off with Delia Smith," She said and laughed a bit. "It's so cute when you get insecure," She kissed him.  
"I just don't want to lose you, Zoe, I've only just got you," I was watching this, thinking _Why can't any of my relationships be like this?_ Then there was a knock on the door


	7. Chapter 7

_Keely's POV_

When I got the call from Zoe (I knew her as Lena but she explained about her name) I didn't know what to do, I was going to meet Jack and Finn Harries AND Dan Howell AND Phil Lester, it was weird that Zoe knew so many youtubers, I'm glad she told me and she chose me for Phil to consider going out with. I got into my car and drove as fast as I could (and that the speed limit would allow) to where she said, I knocked on the door, waiting to see Dan and Phil. Zoe opened it and smiled.  
"Hey Keely, how's everything?" She asked.  
"Where are they?" I said, I couldn't contain my excitement. "I can't believe you know Dan and Phil!" She rolled her eyes, as if I were a child.  
"Dan! Phil! Keely's here!" Dan and Phil walked to the door, I didn't know what to do, I blacked out, I fainted...

When I woke up, I was still there.  
"Dan Howell and Phil Lester!"  
"I can't believe you fainted, Keely," Zoe said, she was getting irritating, treating me like I was lower than her. "It's just Dan and Phil."  
"You couldn't even speak when you first saw us and then you blurted out your fake name," Phil said, he looked at me and I felt like I was going to faint again. "Hi Keely, you clearly know who I am," He said with a laugh.  
"Yeah..." I couldn't say anything else, I couldn't get the words out, I knew I wanted to say 'it's great to see you, you've been my idols since forever' but I couldn't.  
"Did you tell her you're dating me Zoe?" Dan asked.  
"Yeah she told me," I said and looked at Dan, he was so much hotter in real life, I got up and then I felt dizzy and fell into Dan's arms, Zoe was going green with envy and I was enjoying seeing her squirm. "Sorry Dan," I said and put my arms on his shoulders. "Thanks for catching me though, your arms feel so muscly, I know you don't work out but still..." I felt his muscles and Zoe was getting really annoyed.  
"Okay, Keely, let me get you a drink," She said and dragged me to the kitchen. "What the hell Keely?!"  
"What do you mean?" I said, innocently.  
"You're flirting with MY boyfriend!" She yelled.  
"I'm not flirting! I'm being nice, which is more than you've ever done to me!"  
"Keely, you're my best friend, I would never do something like this! I know I tease you sometimes but we're friends, it's what we do. YOU are flirting with MY boyfriend!"  
"I'm sorry, I just hate the way you treat me like a child! I'm older than you!" I said.  
"Sorry," She hugged me and I hugged her back, before she moved we always hung out but now it was like she was a different person, she was even wearing a dress. I hoped just because she changed her looks doesn't mean she's changed her personality.


	8. Chapter 8

_Zoe's POV_

Keely used to be one of my best friends and, yeah, sometimes I tease her but that's what best friends do. Flirting with Dan was on a whole other level, I told her that I was going out with Dan and since she's my best friend she should be able to tell that I love him, so if she did, she clearly didn't care if she hurt my feelings. I was just hoping that Dan didn't buy Keely's act because when she wants to be Keely can be very seductive, she's stolen about 4 of my boyfriends, maybe that's the reason I'm a virgin. But, I can't blame her for stealing them, it's kind of like she's a test, if they leave me for her, they're not good boyfriends, I was hoping that Dan wouldn't leave me.  
Keely and I went back to Dan and Phil and I noticed that Keely couldn't stop looking at Dan, I was sure that Dan wouldn't leave me.  
"So, Keely, what sort of things are you in to?" Dan asked.  
"Well, I really like photography, I take photographs of like everything, that reminds me can I get a picture of all of us?" Keely asked, getting out her camera.  
"Sure, I don't see why not," Phil said, we all got into a pose. I was on one side of Dan and Keely was on the other with Phil next to her. Keely set a timer and at the last minute she turned Dan's face and kissed him.  
"KEELY!" I yelled and pushed her. "DON'T YOU EVER KISS DAN AGAIN! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SLUT!"  
"Zoe..." Dan said and pulled me into a hug, I was crying because I was so upset that Keely had done this, she was supposed to be my best friend, clearly she was more interested in boys.  
"You have everything Zoe, I have nothing! You may think that all boys fall for me but there's one boy that I want but I can't have! I thought if Dan fell for me then he would like me!" Keely said. "All I've ever wanted is for him to like me."  
"So you thought it was a good idea to steal my boyfriend, Dan is not just my boyfriend, he is my true love. With my other boyfriends I didn't care because I didn't love them," I said. "You know what, go back to the boy you like, go, just go."

Me, Dan and Phil sat there in silence after Keely left, it was midday and there was still no sign of the twins. I was really upset about Keely but I couldn't help feeling that Dan enjoyed the kiss, I tried looking at him but he avoided eye contact, I was upset that my own boyfriend couldn't look at me.  
"Dan..." I said, he looked at me and I saw sadness in his eyes, but I didn't know why. "Don't worry about what happened with Keely, it wasn't your fault."  
"I thought she was amazing, until she kissed Dan," Phil said, we looked at him. "She was pretty, cool...but she likes someone..." I put my arm around him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Oh Phil, Keely doesn't deserve someone like you, she's actually a right bitch, I just thought that if she found the right man, meaning you, she would be alright."  
"Well, now I have to find another girlfriend or I'm going to be the third wheel," Phil said.  
"Third wheel? What are you talking about?" Dan asked.  
"You will be dating each other while I'm alone, left out."  
"Phil, we would never leave you out, you're Dan's best friend and my very good friend," I said.  
"Very good friend?"  
"Dan's your best friend, number 1, I'm your good friend and whoever you have in between is your number 2 to whatever," I replied.  
"You can be my best friend too Zoe," Phil said.  
"Thanks Phil, I didn't know you liked me that much."  
"I wanted to go out with you, need I say more," I laughed and then there was a knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_Jack's POV_

Phil opened the door.  
"Zoe! The twins are here!" We heard a scream and then a girl ran up to the door.  
"I'm Zoe, it's so good to see you Jack and Finn," She said. "I can't believe you're here!"  
"It's nice to meet you Zoe," I said and nudged Finn to say hi too, he was on his phone probably texting Remi.  
"Oh, yeah, hi," He glanced up. "You're..."  
"Zoe, like I already said," She said, looking a bit sad.  
"Finn, you could've remembered her name," I said.  
"It's fine, I'm not worth remembering, I guess," She said, Dan came and hugged her from behind.  
"Don't say that Zoe, Finn's just being a dick,"  
"Hey, I'm not a dick!" Finn said, Zoe laughed. "Dan! You made a cute girl laugh at me!"  
"Cute?" Zoe said.  
"Finn, you have a girlfriend, stop flirting."  
"I'm not flirting, Jack, I'm being honest, Remi won't mind."  
"Okay, that's enough of Finn flirting with my girlfriend, let's go shopping or something," Dan said.  
"Don't be jealous Dan," Zoe said, kissing him.  
"Can we just go instead of watching you kiss?" Phil said, walking out of the door, we all followed him.  
"We can go in our car if you want," Jack said.  
"Good idea, that would be better than walking, walking is so boring," Zoe said.  
"You are so my girlfriend,"

"So, what are we going to get?" I asked, looking at Zoe. "Clothes? Make-up?"  
"That's so sexist! I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Zoe said.  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too," Said Finn, finally off his phone. "Nandos?"  
"Nandos," Phil and Dan said, we all went to Nandos and sat down.  
"I want something peri peri," Finn said.  
"What's peri peri?" Zoe asked, we all looked at each other. "What? I don't know what it is."  
"Well..." Finn began. "It's a type of sauce or something."  
"Yeah, a type of sauce," Dan said.  
"Well nah it's a type of sauce, do you take me for a complete idiot? I was wondering what it was made of," Zoe said. "Forget it, peri peri chicken?"  
"Yeah, sounds good," I said, Zoe looked up at me and our eyes met. Zoe wasn't like most girls, she was cool and like Finn said, she was cute. She may be Dan's girlfriend but that doesn't mean I can't like her, I mean if Zoe decides to go out with me that's her choice...I could see that she adored Dan though.


	10. Chapter 10

_Zoe's POV_

After Nandos we went to Dan and Phil's place.  
"What shall we do?" I asked.  
"How about Mario Kart competition?" Finn suggested.  
"Wow, he speaks," I said.  
"Good idea Finn," Dan said. "I'll set it up, Zoe, give me a little help," He pulled me away and whispered to me: "Finn's obsessed with talking to Remi there's no need to be sarcastic about it."  
"Sorry, he didn't say anything, I was a bit annoyed I suppose."  
"Fine, just don't do it again, Finn's sensitive," He set it up and we went back to Jack, Finn and Phil. "All set up, who's up first?"  
"Me!" I said.  
"Me and Jack," Finn said.  
"You can go Dan," Phil said. "I'll take over from the loser."  
"Let's do this!" I said, I picked up a wii remote and sat between Jack and Finn. "Are you two competitive?"  
"Yes," They said together.  
"Can we get on with this?" Dan said, I rolled my eyes, _what's wrong with him? _I asked myself, _Why is he acting like such a jerk? _I decided to push the thoughts away and just get on with it. We started the game, Phil as Yoshi, Jack as Mario, Finn as Luigi and me as Toad, we started playing and everything was screaming competitiveness.  
"I'm going to beat you Yoshi!" Jack yelled.  
"No, I'm not going to let you Mario!"  
"You're both missing the point that I'm beating both of you!" I said, the only person not joining in was Finn, I couldn't help but wonder if there was anything wrong with him.

Finn ended up winning, everyone was very surprised, he decided to call it quits and go home, Jack wanted to stay longer though, which led to an argument, which led to Finn storming out.  
"He can be so dramatic sometimes, ignore him, let's carry on, come on Dan get into the competition," Jack said.  
"How about we make this interesting? Winner gets to choose what the losers do, anything," I said. "Not in the sexual way of course," I smiled at Dan, he wasn't even looking at me.  
"Sounds good," Jack said. "Let's do this again," I chose Browser, Jack chose Mario, Phil chose Toad and Dan chose Princess Peach.  
"My little Princess," I said, jokingly, Dan said nothing. We played, it started off alright but then during the middle of it Dan and Jack became really competitive and were going at each other. "What's up with you two? You're being way too competitive, it's just a game."  
"Yeah, if anyone should be going at each other it should be Zoe and Dan, they're the couple," Phil said, I glared at him.  
"Fuck off Phil," Dan said.  
"Dan!" I said. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"  
"Nothing!" Jack passed the finish line.  
"Yes! I won! I can make you lot do ANYTHING! Not sexual, of course," Jack said.  
"Thanks a lot Phil! You cost me winning!"  
"Dan, stop having a go at him! What's this about?!" I asked him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Dan, what's going on?" He hugged me, crying. "Dan, tell me what's wrong."  
"Everything, you're going to leave me for Jack, he likes you, I can tell," I smiled and looked into his eyes.  
"1, I love you Dan. 2, Jack may like me but I don't like him, not as a boyfriend anyway. 3, you're really cute when you're jealous," I wiped Dan's eyes. "Don't cry, you're gonna make me cry," He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me.  
"I want you, Zoe," Dan said, kissing my neck.  
"Dan, I don't know if I'm ready, I want to but not right now," I said, we parted, I gave him a peck on his cheek. "We will, sometime."  
"If I don't loose you before then."  
"Don't be stupid Dan," I said. He embraced me and promised not to ever let go.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dan's POV_

Jack was talking to Phil when me and Zoe came out of the bedroom, they stopped abruptly when we came in.  
"Okay, I've decided what I want each of you to do," Jack said. "Phil, I want you to eat a smoothie that me, Dan and Zoe makes."  
"Really?" Phil said, we all went into the kitchen.  
"What should we put in it?" I asked.  
"Do we have anchovies?" Zoe asked, I looked inside a cabinet and brought out a can of anchovies, Zoe grabbed it a poured the contents into the blender. "Next?"  
"Ketchup," I said and squeezed it into the blender, Jack grabbed a handful of peanuts and threw it into the blender. "Okay, now we just need the juice," I got a bottle of cranberry juice and poured it in, he started the blender.  
"I am going to be sick after this," Phil said, I poured the contents of a blender into a cup and handed it to Phil.  
"Go on Phil!" Phil looked at the drink.  
"I think there's still some chunks of nuts in it."  
"That's what she said," I said, Zoe nudged me.  
"Drink it, Phil," He held his nose and drank it right down and ran to the bathroom, me, Zoe and Jack cracked up laughing.  
"Now, it's your turn Dan, I want you to skinny dip," Jack said.

We all went to the lake, there weren't many people there luckily, probably because it was getting dark and it looked like it was going to rain. Phil folded a towel and put it on a log, Zoe and Jack looked at me, waiting. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. I thought to myself, I took off my shirt and Jack wolf-whistled. I took off my shoes, my socks and then my jeans.  
"Just your boxers left, Zoe will finally get to see your-" Phil started but Zoe cut him off by glaring at him, I took off my boxers and jumped into the lake, it was freezing cold, I got to the surface and saw Phil and Jack running away.  
"Where are you guys going?!" Zoe yelled, she came over to me. "Well, this is awkward."  
"I need a towel or something," I said, she took off her jacket and gave it to me.  
"That's the best I can do since Phil and Jack ran off with your clothes and towel," She said.  
"I don't think it'll do," I said.  
"Okay, wait here, I'll go back to my place, get a towel and spare clothes and come back, wait here," She ran off into the distance, I got out of the lake and put on Zoe's jacket to be warm, it was over-sized for her and just right for me. I heard a scream in the distance.  
"DAN! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I ran towards her voice, ran towards her hoping the last time I saw her would be when I was skinny dipping and the last time I heard her wouldn't be her screaming for help. I hoped I would have the chance to see her one last time.


	12. Chapter 12

_Zoe's POV_

I was walking along the road, on the phone to Phil asking him to pick me up because he abandoned me to play a stupid practical joke on Dan.  
"Okay, wait where you are, me and Jack will come, wait for us," Phil said.  
"Okay, I will, I'm bringing Dan as well," I said.  
"Fine, be right there," I started to walk back to where Dan was when a car pulled up beside me.  
"Need a ride, sweetheart?" A man asked, he had a woman next to him with a baby on her lap that I assumed was his wife because she had a ring on her finger.  
"No, I'm fine, I'm meeting a friend," I said.  
"Get in the car," He said, seriously.  
"No," I started walking away, quickly, he got out of the car and I heard the woman shout 'run', I started running and screaming for Dan. The man grabbed my hand, I was in tears and I started begging him not to hurt me.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, you're just going to be my new girlfriend, I need a younger, prettier girlfriend anyway," I tried to run but his grip was too strong, I started screaming for Dan again. "Shut up or I will hurt you," I instantly shut up and fell onto my knees, I was so scared and just wanted Dan at that moment. "Don't be scared, it will be alright, how old are you?"  
"I'm 16," I said, hoping he would realize that I'm too young for him, he pulled me up and held me close to him I smelt alcohol on his breath, then I heard Dan, the man must have heard him too because he let me go, I fell onto the floor. I saw the woman signalling me to come, I couldn't leave Dan though, I managed to get up and walk slowly towards Dan, the man grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. I looked into Dan's eyes but I couldn't say anything, he knew I needed help and he would help me.

"What are you gonna do? She's mine now, you have no choice in what happens from now on," The man said to Dan, the man got out a knife and I started crying and begging him not to hurt Dan.  
"Don't, don't hurt him. Please...please," The man put the knife to my neck and I felt so scared in that moment, more than I ever had. "Please...don't hurt me, let me go, I won't tell anyone, I won't, I promise," I was looking at Dan, I didn't want this to be the last time I looked at him.  
"Don't hurt her," Dan said, he was crying now. We both looked at each other because we felt like it would be the last time.  
"I'm going to kill her and then I'm going to kill you!" He steadied the knife in his hand and I closed my eyes.  
"NOT HAPPENING MISTER!" The woman who was in the car hit him over the head with something, I couldn't quite tell what it was. He fell down, unconscious. I ran into Dan's arms and he held onto me.  
"I'm so sorry, I should've done more," Dan said, I shook my head.  
"He would have killed me if you even came any closer, you were doing it for my benefit," I turned towards the woman. "Thank you, thank you so much, who are you? Why did you help us?"  
"You can't remember me, I'm Lena, your own sister, I didn't want him to do what he did to me, to you," She said, I could see similarities between her and my sister, I hugged her.  
"You have a baby?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's not his, he thought it was," Lena said.  
"Who's the Dad then?" I asked.  
"You're not going to believe this," She said.  
"What? Who's the Dad, Lena? Tell me," I said, frantically.  
"It's Finn, Finn Harries!" Me and Dan looked at each other, Finn was going out with Remi, he cheated on her? "Finn and Remi had broken up when...it happened and when they got back together, he still loves her though," Everything was happening so fast, Lena was back in my life, I was an Auntie and I almost died.


	13. Chapter 13

_Phil's POV_

When me and Jack came to pick up Zoe, we saw another girl as well as Dan.  
"Who's this?" Jack said, the girl was carrying a baby. "And who's this?"  
"I'm Lena, this is Kylie, my daughter and your niece," She said, I looked at Jack.  
"What? This is Finn's daughter?" He asked, she nodded. "Why didn't he tell me?" He looked at me, I shrugged.  
"Get in then," They all came in.  
"Can I hold her?" Jack asked, Lena gave Kylie to him, he cradled her in his arms. "She's beautiful, perfect."  
"I know, I wonder why Finn hasn't told you, he's always saying how much he loves her, always texting me. He told me Remi knows."  
"She really is beautiful," I said, I pulled over. "Here we are, Lena are you going to be staying with Zoe?"  
"I don't know, will you let me, sis?"  
"Of course I will," Zoe hugged Lena, Dan got out and walked into our apartment.  
"Come on, everybody out!" We all got out and went into my apartment, Jack called Finn to come pick him up.  
"Me and Lena are going to my apartment, bye Dan," Zoe said, Dan shouted bye to her. "Bye Phil, bye Jack," Zoe and Lena left with Kylie. Jack left soon afterwards, I went into Dan's room, he was crying on his bed.  
"Dan, what's wrong?"  
"You should have knocked," He said.  
"Sorry, why are you crying? Is it because of what happened?"  
"Of course it is, I couldn't do anything, I love Zoe and I can't even protect her," I came over and put my arm around him. "I just want to be the perfect boyfriend for her."  
"You are, it doesn't matter if you can't protect her, she loves you and that's enough," He started crying on my shoulder, I held him because I felt like he just wanted someone to hold him.

In the morning I checked in on Dan, he was still sleeping, I hoped he wasn't still sad about what happened the day before. I called Zoe, it rung a couple of times and then she picked up.  
"Hi Phil, what's up?" She asked.  
"Nothing much, Dan is just upset about what happened, are you, Lena and Kylie okay?"  
"Yeah, we're fine, Kylie was a bit loud but she settled down after a while," Zoe said. "Finn's coming over in a bit, to see Kylie, I have to go get changed, speak later?"  
"Yeah, sure, I'm sure Dan would like to come too, see you, Zoe," I hung up and went into the bathroom, I started the shower, undressed and got in. I let my thoughts flow freely, _what would I have done if I was in Dan's position? Do I have the ability to help someone? _I dried myself off and got dressed, I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Dan.  
"Hey, feeling better?" I asked.  
"Not really," He looked tired and like he'd been crying.  
"Well, we can go see Zoe later, yeah?"  
"Yeah, I guess," Dan went into the bathroom, I felt sorry for him, he needed to have his confidence back.


	14. Chapter 14

_Lena's POV_

I have been waiting for this moment for ages, dreaming about it everyday. I wasn't able to speak to Finn due to the position I was in, being kidnapped and all, Finn had sent me so many texts asking to see Kylie, I wanted this day to come so badly and it had, it came, at last. Zoe had been so kind letting me stay at her place, even when I had Kylie. I've always admired Zoe, my parents have always helped me though, due to the fact that I was the problem child, Zoe, she had everything when we was growing up, good grades, awards, kind, loving friends. When we were growing up I was always skipping school, getting into trouble and hanging around with trouble-makers. My parents were always there to pick up the pieces, I once got drunk, really drunk when I was 15, Zoe found me and called our parents, she was only 13 at the time but she was there for me and always was afterwards. I met Finn after a really bad break-up. I was with this guy, Zack, we were going out for like a year, longest time for me, we got into an argument because I was hanging out with those trouble-makers I was talking about, they had changed, unlike me, he said if I didn't stop hanging out with them he'd break-up with me. I did think I was in love with him so I started crying and begging him not to leave me, he drove me back to my house, told me it was over and left. I was crying outside my house, not having the power to get up and Finn walked by. He squatted in front of me and wiped my eyes.  
"Are you drunk?" He asked, I laughed.  
"No, my boyfriend just broke up with me," I looked up at him and realized who he was. "You're Finn Harries, it's so great to see you, I'm such a big fan," He laughed a bit.  
"Nice to know, let's get you inside your house," He helped me up, held my arm to steady me and we walked into my house. "Nice place you have here."  
"Thanks, would you like anything to drink?" I asked.  
"I think you should get changed," I looked down at myself, my clothes were a mess.  
"Yeah, good idea," He let go of me and I tried to walk but I fell on the floor. "Why can't I walk?" Finn helped me up the stairs and to my bedroom, he plopped me down on the bed,  
"You alright?" He asked, sitting next to me.  
"Yeah," I put my head in my hands. "Why is my life like this?" I looked at him. "You probably don't want to hear this."  
"I don't mind," He put his arm around me. "I had a bad break-up with Remi."  
"You and Remi broke up?"  
"Yeah, bad break-up like yours."  
"Not as bad, he broke up with me because I'm a slut, I get drunk all the time, sometimes I just sleep with someone for the hell of it, I'm not worth anyone's love," That was the moment that changed our lives because in that one night I felt like more of a woman then any other time.

I found out I was pregnant a while afterwards, I found it hard to tell Finn because that night didn't mean anything to him now that he was with Remi, I was considering abortion but I wanted to be a mother, I just needed to tell Finn. I texted him and waited for over an hour and then he finally replied.  
*Wow...well, I can still be there even if I'm with Remi. Don't worry, I'll be there for you.* I started crying because of how relieved I was, I thought he would have told me to have an abortion or delete my number and never try to help out. When I was taken he didn't know I was pregnant, he forced me to do...things and then I had to tell him I was pregnant due to how big I was getting, he did take me to the hospital to give birth, but he didn't stay. I stayed there on my own, not strong enough to try to run away from that evil man, when we were in public he made me wear a ring and pretend we were married, which worked out well for him. As soon as I saw Zoe I had to help, I tried to warn her and I was so happy when she was okay.  
I was waiting and waiting for Finn to come.  
"Don't be so nervous, Lena, he'll be here soon," Zoe told me, I nodded and held Kylie. "Stop holding her so tight, you'll hurt her," She took her off me. "Just relax, Finn will be here soon," I looked at her.  
"Thank you, Zoe. You've always been there for me, I just want to repay you, anyway I possible can," She sat next to me and looked me in the eyes.  
"You saved my life, what more can I ask for?" Right then the doorbell rung.


	15. Chapter 15

_Finn's POV_

I was nervous, seeing my child, my first child, for the first time, Zoe opened the door.  
"Hi Zoe," I said. "Is Lena here?"  
"Yep, Lena, Finn's here. I'm gonna leave you two here and go to Dan and Phil's place," Zoe gave Lena a hug and kissed Kylie's forehead and then left, I sat next to Lena in an awkward silence.  
"Umm...how's Kylie?" I asked.  
"She's fine, want to hold her?" She gave Kylie to me and I held her, she felt so delicate and light, I felt like if I held her too tightly she would break. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
"Yeah, look, I'm sorry that I took advantage of you-"  
"You didn't, you made me feel special. After that I got out of alcohol and sleeping around and stuff, if you didn't come into my life I could have killed Kylie," She stroked Kylie's cheek. "She's my life now."  
"Have you got a boyfriend?" I asked her. "Sorry if that's a little, upfront."  
"I don't have a boyfriend at the moment because I was kidnapped for the last couple of years," I looked at her, thinking she was joking, she looked deadly serious though.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Didn't Jack tell you?" She asked me, I shook my head. "Let's stop talking about this, bad memories. How are you and Remi?"  
"We're good, we've been going out for a while," I said, if I was gonna tell anyone, I wanted it to be the mother of my daughter. "I'm thinking about asking Remi to marry me," She looked at me. "I'm sorry, is that insensitive?"  
"Stop doing that?!" She said. "Why do you think I'm going to be hurt?! You're not the only boy that's been in my life!" She took Kylie and put her in a crib.  
"Since when do you have a crib?"  
"Zoe bought it for me," She said. "I don't care if you want to marry Remi, that's your choice."  
"Okay, I guess I just wanted your blessing."  
"No you don't! You don't want my blessing! You want me to come crawling back, begging you to be mine, it isn't happening Finn!" She looked at me. "I've never stopped caring about you, you made me a lot happier. I have been waiting to see you again for over a year and now I do and you "want my blessing", well fine, take my blessing, marry her," I got up and held her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry," I wasn't saying it to her, I was saying it to Remi, I couldn't take it any longer, I didn't stop caring about her either, we were so alike. I kissed Lena, I felt a shock go through her but then she eased up and started kissing me back, it was wrong, yet so right.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Lena said.  
"I don't care, I want you Lena, I need you," She unbuttoned my shirt and I wiggled it off, she put her hands around me and pulled me closer.  
"I missed you," She said.  
"Do you really want to do this?" I asked her, pulling away a bit. She rolled her eyes and kissed me again.  
"Yeah, do you? Think about Remi, does she deserve this?" I stopped, she looked down. "Of course you don't, you love Remi, this was yet another stupid mistake. That's all that happens when we're around each other."  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this to her," I put my shirt back on, she stepped away from me. "I don't want to hurt you, I really don't."  
"I know, but you could either hurt me or hurt me and Remi," She smiled weakly as I buttoned my shirt up again. "Maybe you should call Jack or something."  
"No, don't do this," I said.  
"Yeah, you should go."  
"Let me stay with Kylie for a bit, please," I begged.  
"It's not a good idea," She said. "But fine, Kylie needs to know her Dad."  
"Thank you," I went to Kylie's crib and stroked her little strands of hair on her head.  
"If you ever really stop loving Remi, call me and I'll be there for you like you were for me that time."


	16. Chapter 16

_Dan's POV_

I spent some hours in my bedroom on my laptop, trying to forget. I was sure Zoe would come over and tell me that I wasn't worth her time and break-up with me. I didn't want that to happen so I went on tumblr and drowned my thoughts in that, Phil came in after a while.  
"Hey, Zoe's here, asking for you," I got up and walked to the door.  
"Hi Dan, Finn and Lena are doing whatever in my place so I'm here," I hugged her which took her by surprise.  
"I'm sorry Zoe, forgive me."  
"Dan, we went through this, it's fine!" She walked in. "Going to the bathroom," I closed the door and got myself a cup of tea, I drank it slowly waiting for Zoe. Phil came in.  
"Where's Zoe?" He asked.  
"Bathroom," I replied. "Why?"  
"I have to pee," He knocked on the door. "Zoe, you in there?" No reply, he knocked again. "Zoe?" I barged past him and knocked.  
"Zoe?! Open the door!" I looked at Phil, I was worried. "ZOE!" No reply.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Bust it down," I walked back and ran towards the door and hit it, nothing. I tried again, nothing. I tried one more time and I broke down the door. Me and Phil found Zoe on the bathroom floor, passed out, I shook her. "Zoe?" She didn't wake up, I looked at Phil. "What do we do? I can't get her to wake up."  
"Do you think she took something?"  
"You mean, drugs?" I said. "That doesn't sound like Zoe," Phil picked up a small bottle of small candy-like objects.  
"These look like drugs and they aren't ours," I looked at Zoe, I couldn't believe it. "I'm calling for an ambulance," He left and I hugged Zoe, crying.  
"Stay with us Zoe, stay with us."

When we were in hospital we were told she took an over-dose of anti-depressions but she was okay.  
"Why was she taking anti-depression? Was she prescribed this medicine?" Phil asked me.  
"How would I know?" I looked over to Zoe's bed, she was with a nurse, talking. "She's awake now, she's fine."  
"She has some questions to answer for us," Phil said, we went to her bed and sat by her, Lena and Finn were on their way so we didn't have long to talk to her by herself.  
"Hi," She said.  
"Hi," We replied, we didn't say anything for a bit.  
"Why are you taking anti-depression?" I asked her, she sighed.  
"I don't want to talk about it, it'll only upset you."  
"Hit me," I said.  
"You don't want to know," She said, she looked at me, I was still looking at her, expecting an answer.  
"Fine," She shook her head. "I started taking it when I started dating you, Dan," I raised my eyebrows. "Because I was depressed, it wasn't prescribed but you can get all sorts of things if you look. I was depressed because I guess everything's complicated since I started dating you. After the incident I was out of it, so I found more and I took too much."  
"Stop doing this!" I shouted, they looked at me. "You're making everyone depressed and shit! It's not fair on us! You don't need anti-depressions, get on with your life!" I stormed out, looked back and saw Zoe hugging Phil and crying, instant guilt stabbed me in the heart.


	17. Chapter 17

_Zoe's POV_

I lied to Dan for the first time in my life, I never thought I would lie to him because I love him. I tried to blame him for the incident even though I knew it was my fault, there was nothing wrong with my relationship with Dan, it was fine. I was just jealous of Lena for my whole life and I guess I just wanted attention because she was always getting into trouble, I thought it was a good idea to get my own back by taking drugs, what an idiot I was. After Dan left Phil tried to comfort me by hugging me, it helped a bit but I was still so upset, I couldn't believe that I just blamed Dan like that, it was so selfish of me.  
"Oh my gosh, AmazingPhil! Can I have a picture? And your autograph?" A girl asked, she was about 15.  
"Umm.." Phil looked at me, I nodded. "Sure, that's fine," She squealed and pulled Phil to her, she kissed his cheek and took a selfie.  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" She hugged Phil and looked at me. "Is that your girlfriend or something?"  
"No, she's Dan's girlfriend, we're just good friends," Phil said.  
"Well, can we all get a picture together?" They looked over to me, I smiled and nodded, they sat next to me on my bed, the girl in the middle and me and Phil on either side of her. "Can you two give me a kiss on my cheek?"  
"Okay, I guess," I said, I shrugged and me and Phil looked at each other. We kissed her on the cheek and I felt something weird touching my lips, I opened my eyes as there was a flash. "What the hell?!" I was facing Phil and kissing him, the girl was standing next to him, holding her camera. "Why'd you do this?"  
"Because Dan will be mine bitch," She pulled Phil up and kissed her.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.  
"Nothing, I just love boys," She walked out just like that, Phil sat on my bed again.  
"We'll just explain it to Dan," He said.  
"He thinks he's lost me already, we have to get that picture."

We went to the reception and asked about the girl, turns out she left just before we got there so we ran out of the hospital and saw her getting into a car.  
"Hey, wait!" I shouted, me and Phil ran towards her but she drove away just before we got there. "Shit, where do you think she went?"  
"To her house," Phil looked around. "Come on," He opened a car door and got in.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Following her," I got in and he drove on, following the girl's car.  
"We're gonna get arrested for this, we should call Dan," I said.  
"Hell no, this is the most fun I've had for ages, I'm not letting Dan ruin this," Phil said. "Ever since I met you my life has been nothing but awesome! WOO HOO!" He drove faster.  
"Phil!" I shouted, laughing. "She's turning the corner," Phil turned the corner, sharply. There was a huge mansion where the girl was pulling up. "Wow..."  
"Who is this girl?" We parked the car and got out, we walked up to the door and knocked on the door. A man in a suit opened the door, he looked smart and posh.  
"Who are you?" He asked. "Are you a friend of Matilda's?"  
"Yeah, is she here?" I asked.  
"I'll call her down," He said. "MATILDA! YOU HAVE COMPANY!" He walked away and the girl we saw at the hospital came down the stairs in a long, red dress, she saw us.  
"Oh, hello, I guess you want your picture back," She chucked her camera at us. "Delete it, I just wanted you to know where I lived, I knew you would follow me. I know Dan means a lot, to both of you."  
"I can't believe I kissed her," Phil whispered to me.  
"You've kissed me too, so what?" I turned towards Matilda. "Thanks for being kind enough to let us delete it," She walked closer to us and leaned in close.  
"Let me come with you."  
"What?!" I said. "Are you serious?!"  
"Yes, I hate it here, I was born into some posh family and made to be like everyone else in my family. I went to the hospital and pretended I wanted to see someone when I saw you two," She said. "I wanted to do something crazy so I did, I wanted you to follow me and you did, you followed my plan perfectly."  
"You can come," Phil said, I looked at him. "On one condition, you create another identity for yourself, your family will worry."  
"I'll visit them but it might be best to be different with you," She jumped up and down. "I'm going to pack my stuff, wait here!" She ran upstairs, I looked at Phil.  
"That was kind of you, not the right thing to do but it was kind," He shrugged.  
"I like being nice to people."


	18. Chapter 18

_Matilda's POV _

Being in the same car as Phil Lester was unbelievable, I had been waiting for this moment for so many years and it was happening.  
"So, Matilda, how old are you?" Phil asked me.  
"I'm 19, 20 in a couple of months, do you think you and Dan can throw me a party?" I asked.  
"I guess so, if Dan's alright with it."  
"I'm sure he will," The girl said.  
"Sorry, what's your name again?" I asked her.  
"Zoe," She replied. "We're almost there," I was jealous of Zoe to be honest, she had good looks, an amazing boyfriend and she was really nice, I wanted to hate her and for her to be really mean but she wasn't and I couldn't hate her, I liked her to be honest. After a while we parked and walked into Dan and Phil's place, I was so excited.  
"Is Dan here?"  
"I heard my name," Dan said, emerging from his room, I squealed.  
"Oh my gosh, it's you!" I hugged him. "I'm Matilda, I'm gonna be staying here for a bit, Phil said I could."  
"Phil...seriously?" Dan said, I stopped hugging him.  
"You don't want me to stay," I said. "Fine, I'll go back home even though I hate it! Even though my Dad only cares about money and never talks to me!"  
"What about your Mum?" Zoe asked me.  
"She's dead," There was a long silence. "I'll go if you want me to Dan, I won't stay if it's not what you want."  
"You can stay at my place," Zoe said. "My sister's staying there but I can always stay here instead, if you don't mind Dan."  
"Yeah, if it's just temporarily, I guess it's okay," Dan said, I ran up to Zoe and hugged her, she was so nice.  
"Okay, we're gonna go over to my place and I'll bring some clothes and stuff over," Zoe said, I let go of her and followed her to her place, things were looking up.

When we got inside I heard a baby crying, holding a baby was a woman who looked a bit older than Zoe.  
"Zoe, give me some help with Kylie," Zoe went over and took the baby, it instantly stopped crying.  
"Wow, you're really good with children," I said.  
"I like children, well, I like Kylie, I don't really know any other children," Zoe said. "This is my sister Lena, Lena, this is Matilda, she's going to be staying here for a while and I'm going to stay at Dan and Phil's."  
"Okay, that's fine, any good with children Matilda?" Lena asked me.  
"I'm okay, I guess," I replied, Zoe handed me Kylie. "Umm...thanks?"  
"I have to go get my stuff," Zoe went into her bedroom.  
"You like Dan?" Lena asked me, I hesitated just enough to make it noticeable. "So, you do? My sister's dating him if you didn't notice, so don't try to do anything to separate them."  
"I wasn't going to, I can just as easily go out with Phil," I said. "The world doesn't revolve around Dan and your sister you know."  
"I realize that, I just don't want someone to ruin her life, she could end up like me," Zoe came out of her room, carrying a bag. "Is that all you're taking?"  
"Yeah, clothes, bathroom things and hair products."  
"What about makeup or more clothes?" Lena asked.  
"I don't need makeup and I can come back and get more clothes," Zoe hugged Lena and kissed Kylie on the forehead. "Bye, I'll come back sometimes, Matilda, look after yourself," And with that she left.  
"Don't try anything with Dan, Matilda," Lena said and took Kylie, she went into her room, leaving me alone.


	19. Chapter 19

_Phil's POV_

Zoe came over soon and we had a huge debate about where she was going to sleep.  
"She can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep in the living room," Dan said.  
"No, I don't want you to do that for me, Dan, I'll sleep in the living room."  
"Why doesn't she just sleep in my room and I sleep in the living room?" I asked.  
"No, Phil," Zoe sighed. "How about I just sleep on a mattress or something in Dan's room?"  
"Is there enough room for that?" Dan asked.  
"I'm tiny, what do you think?"  
"Okay then, let's play some Grand Theft Auto now," I said.  
"Why didn't you tell me you had Grand Theft Auto?!" Zoe said and opened her bag. "I have so much food in here, crisps, m & ms, biscuits, e.t.c."  
"Wow, you didn't have to bring that you know," Dan said.  
"I know, I was worried that you didn't have enough food for me, I eat a lot," Dan hugged her from behind.  
"We have a lot in common there then."  
"Okay, stop this lovey dovey stuff and get on with killing random people, going to a strip club and stealing cars!" I said.  
"Hell yeah we will!" Dan said.

We played GTA until midnight and then we all decided to stop playing and just talk, well, Zoe decided that for us.  
"What should we talk about?" Dan asked.  
"I dunno, Zoe, any ideas?" I asked her.  
"Well, we could talk about previous relationships," She said.  
"Seriously Zoe? Seriously?" Dan asked. "Unbelievable."  
"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Zoe said.  
"What's the big deal Dan?"  
"Nothing!" He said.  
"No need to be rude," I said.  
"I'm going to bed," Zoe said and walked into Dan's bedroom.  
"Zoe," Dan said and followed her.  
"I'm okay, just leave me alone," I knew that Dan and Zoe's relationship wasn't as good as it was before but they were perfect together and they didn't even realize how much they meant to each other. I liked Zoe and I always wanted to be with her but Dan and her belonged.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not updating in a while there has been stuff going on in my personal life and I couldn't do write anything but everything's alright now so I'll stop babbling on and start the story, please keep reading and recommend this to your friends. Hope you enjoy reading ;)**

_Dan's POV_

I sat in my bedroom, waiting for Zoe to come out of the bathroom and thinking about what to say to her, 'I'm sorry' was the first thing to come into my mind but I was too stubborn to say it, I knew I was in the wrong but I just couldn't admit it, I hated talking about ex-girlfriends because they always dumped me, I don't know why Zoe even brought it up.

I heard the bathroom door open and ran out of my bedroom to catch Zoe just it time, she stopped and stared at me. She was in Spongebob pajamas and her hair was wet and resting on her shoulders, dripping down her body, I just wanted to kiss her forever, I had never felt that way before like I wanted to be with someone forever. I realized I was staring and snapped out of it.  
"I'm sorry about my behavior, it was really shitty of me to get mad at you and Phil for asking about my ex-girlfriends," She didn't respond so I continued. "I always want to be with you Zoe, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse," She realized what I was saying and her eyes widened in shock.  
"Dan, are you-" I interrupted her.  
"Please, let me finish," I said and got down on one knee. "I have been falling more and more in love with you everyday and I know we have our ups and downs but we can get through whatever life throws at us, Zoe Matthews, will you marry me?" She stood there in shock and I wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
"Dan, do you really want to stay with me for the rest of your life?"  
"Yes and I know I don't have a ring or anything yet but I will get you one, I promise," She smiled and pulled me up.  
"Of course I'll marry you Dan Howell," She kissed me and I felt like everything was perfect, I had a gorgeous fiance, a great best friend and everything was going right for once, everything was perfect.

Zoe and I debated about how we were going to tell the others, I mean, it was big news and we wanted it to be perfect. We had dinner, me, Zoe, Phil and Matilda (Lena was taking care of Kylie) , it was awkward for Zoe and I not to burst out and tell them the exciting news but we managed not to.  
"So, Dan, how are you?" Matilda asked me. "I heard you and Zoe were going through a rough patch."  
"No, we're fine, we love each other more than ever actually," I said, Zoe looked at me and smiled, _damn she has a beautiful smile _I thought to myself.  
"Oh, it's just I heard that Zoe kissed Phil," She said.  
"That was before we were going out," I replied and shoveled a forkful of spaghetti into my mouth.  
"I thought they kissed in the hospital but okay," I looked at Zoe, she kissed Phil? How could she?  
"That was a misunderstanding that Matilda caused, it's complicated but she threatened us with a picture of us "kissing" and then she begged us to let her come her," Zoe explained, I glared at Matilda.  
"Matilda, can you stop being such a bitch and leave my girlfriend alone?"  
"Gosh! No need to be so mean!" Matilda got up from the table and walked out, Phil rolled his eyes.  
"I'll go after her and give you two some private time," Phil said and walked out after Matilda. Zoe looked at me and I just wanted to kiss her for being so adorable, she stood up and came over to me.  
"I'm sorry that Matilda tricked me into kissing Phil," She said, I put my hands around her waist and pulled her down so she was sitting on my lap.  
"I don't mind, Matilda's just jealous and I can understand that," I said and kissed her, she put her hands on my shoulder and kissed me back, I licked her bottom lick asking for entrance and she opened her mouth, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth and play with her tongue.  
"Dan," She said, I pulled away and she ran her fingers through my hair, smiling. "Don't leave me," I hugged her and heard her sniffling, I rubbed her back and realized I had tears in my eyes.  
"I'm never going to leave you, Zoe, never, you hear me?" She nodded and I wiped my eyes, she was the only girl who could make me cry by being insecure.  
"I love you Dan," She whispered.  
"I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

_Matilda's POV_

I was really mean to Zoe and I didn't mean to say any of it, I guess I was just jealous of her, she had it all. A loving sister, an amazing boyfriend and great friends, I wanted her life, or at least apart of her life and being rude wasn't going to get me anywhere.

I sat down on the stairs outside Dan and Phil's apartment and Phil came and sat next to me.  
"You okay?" He asked, I shrugged. "Why'd you tell Dan about that? I thought you weren't going to."  
"I don't know, I guess I was just a teeny bit jealous," I said, he chuckled. "Come on, aren't you a bit jealous of Dan?"  
"Yeah, of course, everyone likes him especially Zoe," He said, I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. "But, it doesn't matter because we're best friends, would you ever even consider being friends with Zoe?"  
"It's hard not to, she's so goddamn nice and friendly and little miss perfect," I spat out.  
"Zoe has been hurt in ways you might not understand and she isn't perfect, no one is, but she does try to be the best she can be. Zoe gave you a place to stay maybe you should consider being nicer to her," He got up. "Come on, let's go inside and see what Dan and Zoe are doing," We went back inside to see Dan and Zoe making out, Phil wolf whistled and they instantly parted, blushing.  
"Getting it on where we eat? Damn, you're dirty," I said and sat down.  
"Well, I'll probably be hearing moans in the night and not because of ghosts," Phil said, making me laugh, Zoe looked really uncomfortable.  
"Phil, can I speak to you?" Dan asked, Phil nodded and they left the room, Zoe came to sit next to me.  
"So...have you and Dan done the nasty yet?" I asked, she shook her head, blushing a lot. "Really? Well...does Dan want to?"  
"I don't know, he's alright with me not being ready yet, I think," She said, I patted her on the shoulder.  
"I'm sure he is, you can see that look in his eyes whenever he looks at you, he'd wait forever and a day for you," I said, she smiled, looking genuinely happy.  
"I hope you're right, I mean, it's not like I don't want to..." She trailed off and I nudged her.  
"You dirty girl!" I said. "Let me guess, you're not ready for that level of intimacy yet," She nodded. "See, I'm experienced when it comes to these sort of things, relationships I mean, not the nasty."

Dan and Phil came back in a while afterwards and sat down in silence.  
"So...what did you guys talk about?" I asked, Phil shrugged and I looked at Dan. "What did you say, Dan?"  
"Nothing, really," He said.  
"It really was nothing," Phil said.  
"Really? Just tell us," I moaned, Dan sighed.  
"Fine, I'll tell you, if you don't mind Zoe," Zoe looked up, clearly confused and Dan whispered something into her ear, she blushed and nodded. "Okay, so, basically, Zoe and I haven't...done anything yet and we haven't discussed it and I'm not pressuring her into anything, so it's kind of a touchy subject."  
"Is that all?" I asked, they all looked at me. "ALL couples have sex issues in the relationship at some point, once you fuck it'll be fine."  
"If Zoe isn't ready, we won't do anything," Dan said and held Zoe's hand.  
"Awww, you're so sweet Dan," I said, fangirling about the whole situation. "I wish I had a boyfriend like you."  
"You'll find someone," Phil said.  
"Thanks Phil, I'm glad someone cares," He hugged me.  
"Don't worry, lots of people care about you." He said and let go of me.  
"I wish," I muttered.


	22. Chapter 22

_Zoe's POV_

It was really awkward when Phil brought up me and Dan doing the nasty but I got over it, eventually. Matilda left soon afterwards and Phil went to bed, leaving me and Dan to play Grand Theft Auto quietly.  
"Maybe we should go to bed now," Dan suggested, I nodded. "Come on, then," He took my hand and led me to the bedroom, I stopped and he looked at me. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know, it just feels weird going into your room with you," I said, he kissed me.  
"It's fine, we're not going to do anything if you don't want us to."  
"What if I do?" I whispered, I saw Dan smirk and I pushed him, blushing like mad. "This is hard for me! Don't make it like it's a joke!"  
"Are you sure?" He asked, actually getting serious.  
"Yeah, but not now," Dan groaned. "I'm sorry, you're probably sick of me making you wait."  
"No, it's fine, I love you and I'll wait for you, no matter what." He said. "That doesn't mean we can't make out though, right?" I giggled.  
"Sure we can," He kissed me and backed me towards the bed.  
"Kissing on the bed is fine, right?" He asked.  
"Sure," I lay on the bed and Dan carried on kissing me, lying on top of me, it was heaven.

We woke up in the morning with me in his bed, fully clothed, I got up and got changed into a black over-sized t-shirt and a white skirt in the bathroom. I then went into the kitchen and found Phil, talking on the phone, I stood there sort of eavesdropping in a way where I wasn't meant to.  
"Yeah, they're still together...No, he's my best friend, I am not doing that to him...You may be a close friend to me but I won't betray Dan, he's in love with Zoe, there is nothing I can do to change that, nothing!...No! I already said that I won't, look, we'll speak later, bye." He hung up and put down the phone, I walked to a cupboard and opened it, looking for some cereal.  
"Morning!" I said, Phil ate some crisps.  
"Morning, how was the night with Dan?" He asked. "I-I didn't mean it in that way, I swear!"  
"It was fine Phil," I said and poured myself a bowl of cornflakes.  
"Didn't...do anything?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"No and even if we did it's none of your business," I shoved and spoonful of cornflakes into my mouth just as Dan walked in.  
"Morning, Dan," Phil said.  
"Morning," Dan replied and came over to me and leaned close to me, making me blush. "Morning, Zoe."  
"Morning Dan," I said, staring into his eyes.  
"Okay, I'm getting out of here before it gets too lovey dovey," Phil said and left, making me laugh.  
"Are we going to tell anyone about me proposing?" Dan asked, holding my hand.  
"Yeah, but I don't know how, I want everyone important to us to be there," Dan's hand tensed up. "What's wrong Dan?"  
"Nothing, I just have to get Adrian to come," He said, smiling.  
"What about your parents?" He hadn't said anything about his parents anytime that I can remember.  
"They're not important to me," He said, softly.  
"Dan, we're going to get married and you know everything personal about me, can't you just tell me about your parents?" I asked.  
"Only for you, Zoe," Dan whispered. "Okay, my Dad's a drunk and he was...abusive towards me and my Mum was never there to help me, she was too obsessed with her social life. Anyway, as soon as I was old enough I moved in with Phil and at that time I got Adrian to live with us in case anything happened to him at home and then people found out about my parents and then Adrian got put into a foster home and I call and text him all the time," I saw a tear roll down his cheek and I hugged him.  
"You're so strong, Dan," I whispered and then let go of him. "So, do you have a good relationship with Adrian's foster parents?"  
"Yeah, they're really nice people and Adrian treats them like his own parents," Dan said and stole one of my cornflakes.  
"How about we invite them all here in a couple of days?"  
"Sure, I can't wait," Dan said and kissed me. Knowing such a personal thing to him made our relationship even better.


End file.
